Straight Tequila Night
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Two strangers walk into a bar. BS Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this is the start of a nice little four or five chapter story about two people who get drunk together a lot. And the lyrics are John Anderson's _Straight Tequila Night_.

"Hey Buffy, What will it be?" The bartender asked the blonde.

"White Zinfidel, Lorne," Buffy smiled at her friend, before she took her drink to her usual corner. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the man who came into bar.

Lorne smiled at the newcomer to his bar. "Hello welcome to Caritas. What can I offer you to drink?"

"Jack Daniels" The man smiled looking around the room casually. "Nice setup you got here."

"Thanks …"

"Oh you can just call me Will."

"Will. I'll remember that. I'm Lorne."

"Well Lorne since we're on a first name basis want to tell me about the blonde in the corner." Spike asked.

_If you really want to know she comes here a lot_

_She just loves to hear the music and dance_

_Number Thirteen is her favorite song, _

_If you play it you might have a chance_

_Tonight she's only sipping white wine_

_She's friendly and fun loving most of the time_

Will went over to the jukebox and was surprised that thirteen was a rock song. Well at least I know the girl has good taste in music he thought.

"Hey," Will said walking up to Buffy. "Would you like to dance? I really like this song."

"Yeah it's great" she agreed before smiling and getting up to dance with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody Hell," Will grunted as he woke up in his bed. He hated hangovers and last night's was a huge one. But it was worth it to spend all that time with Buffy. They danced for awhile then finally sat at her table getting smashed until two a.m. when he'd gone home alone, but happy. He hadn't want to push what he felt was the best thing that had ever happen to him. She was funny and intelligent. She was perfect.

Will stayed in a good mood all day and happily strolled into Caritas that night looking for Buffy. He smiled when he saw her at the same table drinking tequila.

_But don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinking about him then she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night_

"Hi" He smiled walking up to her.

"You know what your problem is?" Buffy lisped drunkenly. "You're a guy."

"I was the last time I checked," He agreed sitting down next to her.

"All men want is sex. I mean you spend three years being involved in a relationship you think is going some place and then he just takes off with your best friend and leaves you a note. A NOTE."

"Luv, you're not making sense." Will tried smiling warmly. He hated the fact that she had to go through something like that.

"Go to Hell," she whispered as she stumbled out of her chair and started walking out of the bar. "You men are all the same."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's a glass of Chablis and some quarters in change_

_Maybe you can turn her love life around _

_Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore_

_To shoot that old memory down_

_Just remember her hearts on the mend_

_If you ever come back to see her again._

"What happened?" Buffy asked as she woke up to Will holding a washcloth to her face.

"You passed out mid rant" he explained. "Here drink some of this."

Buffy took a sip and made a gagging face. "What is that? It tastes awful."

"Don't let Lorne hear you say that. It's his Chablis. Drinking more alcohol lengthens the time until the hangover takes affect. Hopefully until the blinding concussion subsides."

"Thank You."

"For What, Getting you so apparently pissed that you tried storming out of here."

"Thank you for taking care of me and not taking advantage of me tonight or the other night. I was surprised. I've never known anyone who didn't at least offer me a place to sleep when I got drunk in front of him. I'm sorry for what I said before. You are different than the rest of them."

"Completely forgotten pet, besides what are friends for?"

"Friends, Is that what we are?"

"I bloody hope so, because I want to get to know you better."

"So do I" She agreed trying to smile, "I want to get to know you better too."


	4. Chapter 4

Six Months Later

&&&

"I don't know if I can do this," Buffy said nervously pulling her hand away from the door she was about to open.

"It's okay Buffy. It's just a room with people that have the same problem as us." Will assured her. "I will be right beside you the entire time. We have to face our demons sometime it just turns out to be sooner than later."

Buffy kissed him affectionately as they walked inside.

Once the meeting started Buffy got up to speak; "Hi, my name is Buffy and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello Buffy," the AA room chanted.

"And I'm here with my boyfriend, because we just found out we're pregnant." Buffy finished sitting down.

"You alright Luv?" Will asked afterwards.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled sincerely. "I think everything will be fine."

&&&

The next day at her job at the library, Buffy was working the reference desk while trying to figure out which DVDs to add the collection this month when the people who had shattered her life walked in. At first, Buffy hadn't recognized Cordelia, because she'd cut her hair short and dyed it blonde, but the moment Angel's muscular frame had come through the door she had known. Luckily Amy Madison was in the work room and kindly agreed to take over the reference desk while Buffy collapsed in front of her computer in the workroom and cried. When she'd stopped crying she did the one thing she'd promised Will she'd never do again. She found a bottle of Tequila.


	5. Chapter 5

Will was surprised to see Buffy banging around the kitchen when he came home. "You're late" she snapped.

"I got held up in a meeting," Will explained putting his briefcase on the couch and walking into the kitchen to face Buffy.

"I'm sure" she said sarcastically.

"Are you alright Luv? You haven't acted like this since …" he let the sentence die in his mouth. He couldn't accuse her of drinking, not after all she been through giving it up.

"Since I drank tequila," She finished for him in a gruff manner slamming the pots and pan drawer violently. "It may surprise you to know that pregnant women have these things called mood swings."

Will could tell she was hiding something, but decided not to push it. If Buffy didn't want to tell him what was upsetting her he wouldn't prod. "Okay, well you why don't you just lay down and relax and I'll finish fixing dinner, yeah."

"That sounds wonderful," Buffy whispered weakly her anger going away.

Buffy went and laid down on the bed and Will went looked around the kitchen to figure out how to finish dinner and prepare his surprise.

&&&

"Thank you," Buffy smiled at Will over the dinner table an hour later.

Will had to admit that the nap she had taken, had improved Buffy's mood considerable. Maybe even enough for him to spring his surprise. "My pleasure pet, but we still have dessert." He smiled kissing her as he picked up their dinner plates and took them into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two individual chocolate cupcakes.

"I'm not supposed to eat chocolate." Buffy reminded him teasingly.

"You are tonight," Will said playing along with the joke.

"What makes tonight special?" Buffy asked questioningly.

"You'll see," Will smiled secretively.

With a look of suspicion Buffy started eating the cupcake, but stopped when she found something hard inside of it. "What" she asked, before she pulled the diamond ring out of the cupcake.

"With everything going on, I wanted to find the right time to ask you." Will explained walking over to her and bending down on one knee. "Buffy Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy just started crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Through Buffy's tears Will could hear the words "Angel, Cordy, Tequila, Baby."

"Buffy, its okay," Will hugged her. "I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. You don't have to say yes, I'll be here no matter what. I love you"

"I saw Angel and Cordy today in the library. I guess they moved back to town." Buffy managed to say between sobs. "I guess getting proposed to kind of pushed me over the emotional edge."

"Sush, you have nothing to apologize for, come on I'll get you to bed and then I'll sleep at my place tonight, ya."

"Could you stay with me?" Buffy asked weakly.

"Of course Luv," Will smiled at her as they walked to the bedroom.

Later that night as Will watched Buffy sleep he decided that no matter what he was going to have a confrontation with Angel.

&&&

"Mr. Angel a gentleman from Sunnydale Publishing is here to see you," Harmony chirped into the intercom.

"Send him in," Liam Angel sighed at the mounds of paperwork in front of him but Sunnydale Press were good clients to the law firm of Wolfram and Hart and if they need help he would do his best to help them.

"You can go right through those doors," Harmony smiled.

"Welcome Mr. …" Angel began as his door opened and a blonde man in a brown suit walked in.

"William Greenleaf," Will answered sizing Angel up as they shook hands.

"So Mr. Greenleaf how can we help Sunnydale Press this morning?" Angel asked. "I love your column by the way."

"Thanks, actually I came to you on a personal matter we have a friend in common."


	7. Chapter 7

William tugged at his tie as he slammed the front door and started mumbling, "Stupid Bloody Pillock. He's a total Ponce. Buffy Luv, I'm home." When he received no response he went to the bedroom to change. He was surprised to see Buffy lying on the bed where he had left her that morning. "Buffy" he asked concerned coming over to her side of the bed. "Are you alright? Is it the morning sickness?" When he shook her and she still didn't respond he dialed 911.

&&&

"Mr. Greenleaf," The doctor came over to William in the waiting room. "Both Ms. Summers and the baby are stabilized now. She was in a hypergocemic shock. Lots of pregnant woman become diabetic, but hers seemed to have been triggered by an increase in her sugar level yesterday. If she watches what she consumes until she delivers she'll be fine."

"Can I see her?" Will asked.

"Of course, she's asking for you. Room 382." The doctor smiled and walked over to the Nurse's Station as Will rushed down the hall.

"Hey Luv," He smiled as he came in and kissed her forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Thanks to you," Buffy smiled, "The doctor said you saved my life."

"It was all my fault; I never should have given you that cupcake. It was the sugar that put you into a coma."

"No Will it wasn't, I had tequila." As Buffy started crying all Will could do was sit down on the bed and hold her.


	8. Chapter 8

Nine Months Later

&&&

"Mind if I come in," Cordy asked as she walked through the door and came over to Buffy.

"Of course," Buffy smiled. "I'm glad you came. Did Angel come with you?"

Cordy's smile faded, "No, we're not staying together. Harmony told me about some of the "clients" he's been seeing."

"Sorry," Buffy told her sympathetically.

"No I should be the one who's sorry. We were the ones who hurt you. I should never have gotten with him in the first place."

"Its okay, besides if it hadn't happened, today wouldn't be possible." Buffy said contently.

&&&

"Do you Buffy take William to be your lawful wedded husband?" the Priest asked Buffy.

"I do," Buffy smiled happily on the verge of tears.

"And do you William take Buffy to be your lawful wedded wife?" the Priest continued.

"Bloody Right I do," Will smirked looking deeply into Buffy's eyes.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Buffy and Will kissed deeply as the church cheered. As they turned to the audience Buffy smiled at the front row where William Jr., who had been born healthy two weeks earlier, was sleeping happily in her mother Joyce's arms. This was truly the perfect day and there didn't have to be any alcohol involved.


End file.
